redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Help talk:Contents
Okay, ive heard people say to read the books in cronological order and alot saying to read them in the order they were published...In what order do i read the Redwall books?????? Please help -- 00:15, 18 September 2006 148.65.46.28 Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! See Publication Order. --LordTBT Talk! 02:58, 18 September 2006 (UTC) um.. does anyone know where i can find a particular quote i am looking for? two questions: where do I fiddle around with my signature? i know its in the FAQ, but I can't find the "prefrances" button or whatever. 2, my story says theres an internal error. whats Localsetting.php? :To access your preferences, click . As for the internal error, Wikia has been upgrading recently, you probably encountered a server-side issue. --LordTBT Talk! 21:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I have a question regarding publishing articles. Is it acceptable for me to post an article on Redwall: The Abridged Series? Or is that Off topic and not suited for this board? You'll have to forgive me, I'm still getting used to the rules and such of this wiki. --Hethrin 18:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. The Manual of Style (Our basic rule system) says: "Articles should only include content strictly from the works of Brian Jacques; we call this information "canon". Anything identified as "fanon" will be deleted or removed." Shouldn't there be a simple control for a user to switch back between the old text editor and the Rich Text Editor instead of having to look for a source button? Shouldn't there be a simple control for a user to switch between the old text editor and the Rich Text Editor instead of having to look for a source button? I've noticed this new popup: "This wiki uses Wikia's new Rich Text Editor. If you want to use traditional wikitext, click the "source" button on the far right of the toolbar. To learn more about this new editor please see Help:Rich text editor." I've checked every button on the toolbar and don't see any source button. Shouldn't there be a simple keyboard shortcut or control allowing a user to switch back and forth between wikitext and Rich Text instead?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) If you do not like the new page Editor, you can revert to the old one by going to your Preferences. Click the "Editing" tab, uncheck the "Enable Rich Text Editing" box, and Save. --LordTBT Talk! 02:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to know if there was a way to switch back and forth. Thanks. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) How How do I put a Link in my SignatureRichard Starkey Fear The Wolverine 18:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :See the Manual of Style -- LordTBT Talk! 19:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "Pages" and "blog articles" In the Fan Fiction and Essays categories, what is the difference between a "page" and a "blog article"? As there are significantly more blog articles than pages, it seems that a page has a stricter format. Jeremiah Salvio Lucian 01:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :A page is something that describes something from the books, a character, location, or thing. Blogs are used specifically for fan works, like a fan written story or a fan essay on something related to Redwall. See the Manual of Style if you haven't yet for further info. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC)